silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CelestialSun/Quiz = Boredness
What the title says. Besides, I dont feel like putting it on the SFW right now. 001. Real name? Rose 002. Nickname(s)? Rosie, Sunny, Tony (for who knows why) 003. Zodiac sign? Zodiac: Taurus; Chi. Zodiac: Tiger 004. Male or female? Female 005. Elementary? Nope 006. Middle School? Yes 007. High School? Two years to go 008. Hair color? Dirty Blonde 009. Long or short? Mid-length 010. Loud or Quiet? Both. Mostly loud. 011. Sweats or Jeans? Jeans 012. Phone or Camera? CAMERA PHONE! (genius, amiright?) 013. Health freak? Sorta 014. Drink or Smoke? Hell no 016. Eat or Drink? Nope. Who said I was alive? 017. Piercings? Used to have ear piercings 018. Tattoos? Nope HAVE YOU EVER? 019. Been in an airplane ? Three times 020. Been in a car accident? I'm still here, arent I? 021. Been in a fist fight ? Yes. FIRSTS: 022. First piercing? Ears 023. First best friend? Cant remember. Probably K.C. Costantino. 025. First award? Threw it away. 026. First crush? Not telling. 028. First big vacation? Ohio LASTS: 029. Last person you talked to? Gen XD 030. Last person you texted? Zack 031. Last person you watched a movie with? Me, Myself, and I 032. Last food you ate? Piece of bread 033. Last movie you watched? The Little Fox (i dunno. I wanted to re-visit my childhood days) 034. Last song you listened to? Happily Ever After (Gurren Lagann song) 035. Last thing you bought? Dunno 036. Last person you hugged? Kristen 037. Food? Dont have one anymore. I'm not too picky. 038. Drinks? Water, Coffee; Doesnt matter to me, as long as it isnt beer or anything like that. 039. Clothing? Anything comfy 040. Book? Dunno 041. Music? Anything as long as it has a good beat to it, and as long as it doesnt talk about bad crap. 042. Flower? Dont like flowers 043. Colors? Black, Blood Red, Jade Green, Turquoise, and Majorelle Blue 044. Movies? Horror, Comedy, Adventure 045. Shoes? DC's, Nikes 046. Subjects? Art, Science IN THE PAST YEAR I ... : 047. [ ] kissed in the snow 048. X celebrated Halloween 049. [ ] had your heart broken 050. [ ] went over the minutes on your cell phone 051. [ ] someone questioned your sexual orientation 052. X came out of the closet (to scare my friends XD) 053. [ ] gotten pregnant 054. [ ] had an abortion 055. [ ] done something you've regretted 056. [ ] broke a promise 057. x hid a secret 058. x pretended to be happy 059. [ ] met someone who changed your life 060. X pretended to be sick 061. [ ] left the country 062. x tried something you normally wouldn't try and liked it 063. [ ] cried over the silliest thing 064. X ran a mile (probably) 065. [ ] went to the beach with your best friend 066. x stay single the whole year (hell yes) CURRENTLY: 067. Eating? Nothing 068. Drinking? Coffee 069. I'm about to? Play Wii Sports Resort with my sister 070. Listening to? Tourniquet, by Evanescence 071. Plans for today/tomorrow? Nothing really 072. Waiting for? Nothing YOUR FUTURE: 073. Want kids? Dunno. I might adopt 074. Want to get married? Hell to the nah! 075. Careers in mind? Cartoonist, Hair stylist, Forensic Scientist, or Zoologist WHICH IS BETTER ON A BOY/GIRL? 076. Lips or eyes? Eyes 077. Shorter or taller? Same height as I am 078. Romantic or spontaneous? Spontaneous 079. Nice stomach or nice arms? Doesnt matter to me 080. Sensitive or loud? Loud 081. Hookup or relationship? Relationship 082. Troublemaker or hesitant? In between I dont judge someone by looks HAVE YOU EVER: 083. Lost glasses/contacts? No (dont need'em) 084. Ran away from home? Thought about it, then I realized how childish that though is 085. Held a gun/knife for self defense? No, but I would 086. Killed somebody? Hell to the nah! 087. Broken someone's heart? Dont think so 088. Been arrested? I'm 11 089. Cried when someone died? No DO YOU BELIEVE IN: 090. Yourself? Depends 091. Miracles? Yes 092. Love at first sight? No 093. Heaven? Heck yeah! 094. Santa Claus? Hell no 095. Sex on the first date? HELL NO 096. Kiss on the first date? No ANSWER TRUTHFULLY: 097. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Not really 098. Are you seriously happy with where you are in life? Yes 099. Do you believe in God? Yes! 100. Post as 100 truths and tag 10 people! I dont tag. Do the meme if you want. Category:Blog posts